


Reading the Signs

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Clark sees Chloe in a way he never thought of her.
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan/Clark Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

The club was darkened, but the spiraling lights on the ceiling illuminated the dancing figures of people Clark Kent was certain were underage. The quick beat of the music had nearly everyone in the place dancing.

Pushing his way into the crowd, he glanced down at his shirt uncertainly. He couldn’t believe he’d let Lois pick out his clothes. The black silk was a far cry from his flannel, and reminded him more of something his former friend, Lex Luthor, would wear. She’d insisted that if he was going to help Chloe out with this particular story, he was going to have to dress to blend with the crowd.

“Which means no flannel, Smallville,” she’d said sternly, glaring at him as he started to protest.

Arguing with Lois Lane was akin to arguing with a brick wall: you could do it all day long but the wall wasn’t going to budge.

He paused as he caught a brief glimpse of a pretty woman in the middle of the floor dancing, a crowd surrounding her. Drawing in a breath, he wondered what story his enigmatic friend had dug up this time. He moved farther into the crowd, catching another glance at the woman. Her hands moved through her shoulder-length blond hair, as if she was twisting it up into a clip, then let it fall back to her shoulders.

Swallowing hard, he unconsciously licked his lips, his gaze dropping to the short red midriff shirt she wore, exposing at least two inches of the flawless, tanned skin at the small of her back. From there his eyes couldn’t help but travel to the very, very form fitting silk black skirt she wore that was cut off just above her knees in the back, the front a little longer.

When he realized his eyes were starting to burn a bit, he quickly blinked and looked away so he didn’t end up setting her or the establishment on fire.

The music changed.

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa

Trying to remind himself why he was there, he looked around, taking note of the enraptured faces of all the guys who were also staring at the dancing woman.

Like a magnet, his eyes were drawn back to her curvy form just in time to see her kick off her shoes. Someone whistled appreciatively and she began to dance in time with the music, her hips not just swaying, but actually vibrating in time with the music.

He had no idea someone was capable of moving like that.

She had the attention of everyone in the crowd now, and Clark was starting to wish she’d just turn around so he could see what her face looked like. She must be incredibly beautiful, he thought, all thoughts of Lana Lang far--very, very far from his mind.

There was just something about this woman that was entrancing--almost hypnotic.

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

Her hips shook from one side to another and she turned partially and from the side he got an eyeful of the plunging neckline of the red shirt she wore. His heart began to beat a little faster and he lifted his gaze to her face, which was covered by her slightly wild blond hair.

Someone bumped into him and for a single moment, Clark lost sight of her. He quickly moved, his heart thudding. He had to see her again. When he moved he found himself before her, in front of the rest of the crowd, not caring about the annoyed grumbles from the other guys around him.

As if sensing his very presence, she turned slightly, shaking her hips as if she was dancing only for him.

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

It was as if she had some power over him, his eyes drawn to her inexplicably in a way they’d never been drawn to anyone but Lana. But there was something about this woman that he wanted.

Wanted? Where did that come from? He wondered, feeling stunned and wondering if she perhaps had some kind of flashy hypnotic jewel that had him and every other guy under her spell.

But when she turned toward him again, the breath left his throat.

It couldn’t be.

But it was.

Gazing at him with brilliant green eyes, her hips still moving in that maddening way, Chloe Sullivan beckoned him toward her with one finger. And as if his feet had a mind of his own, he obeyed.

Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing


	2. Chapter 2

Oh baby when you talk that  
You make a woman go mad

“Chloe?” Her name escaped his lips in a stunned whisper as she grabbed hold of his hands and placed them on her hips.

She simply winked at him, continuing to dance as he stood there staring at her, swallowing hard. “Loosen up, Kent. It’s just a dance.”

He licked his lips without thinking about it.

“Come on, Clark. I know you can dance.”

Clark looked around at the crowd, seeing the envious looks he was receiving…and the lustful ones that Chloe was getting.

Chloe rolled her eyes and pulled away from him a bit, starting to dance around him in a circle, all the while shaking her hips in a way that would put most professional dancers to shame.

He couldn’t take his eyes off her.

So be wise  
And keep on reading the signs  
Of my body

Without warning, he reached out and caught her arm, pulling her toward him, his eyes intense as he gazed at her. She held the gaze, a faint, teasing smile on her lips.

His eyes dropped to her mouth. The urge to kiss her was almost overpowering and when her tongue darted out to wet her lips, he groaned involuntarily and bent his head, tasting her.  
Wordlessly, she moved closer to him, winding her arms around his neck as he explored her mouth, his hands resting on the small of her back.

It wasn’t the first time they’d kissed. But all the other times she’d initiated it, and it had always been awkward.

This was anything but awkward. It was slow and sensual and before she even realized what was happening, he’d scooped her up into his arms and taken her out of the club and outside to his truck, still kissing her. He leaned her up against the cab and she wound her legs around his waist without thinking about it, completely forgetting they were in a public place.

“God,” he whispered, panting as he rested his forehead against hers. “Chloe, what…”

“Shhh…don’t think, Clark.” She pressed her lips to his once more and felt him pressing his hardness up against her involuntarily. She moaned, nipping lightly at his lower lip.

The music from the club spilled out onto the street.

Don’t you see baby this is perfection

* * *

She’d been half afraid that by the time they arrived back at the dorm, the spell would’ve been broken. Thank God that wasn’t the case. No sooner had she unlocked the door than did he slam it shut and lock it, his eyes hungry. For her.

Chloe couldn’t help but smile. She dropped her keys on her desk, raising her eyebrows.

He moved toward her like a panther stalking its prey, and for just one moment she had doubts that this had been a good idea. Then she dismissed it. She couldn’t remember a time when she hadn’t wanted Clark Kent, hadn’t loved him. And now? Well, now he was getting a tiny taste of his own medicine.

“That shirt needs to go,” she informed him, sliding her hands over his chest and slowly undoing the buttons. A moment later she slid it off his shoulders and hesitantly rested her hands on his bare chest.

He drew in a breath, closing his eyes. “Chloe…” The feel of her warm hands on his skin was making him insane, but he attempted to hold onto the little piece of sanity that remained. “What if I can’t…”

“I trust you, Clark. I always have,” she whispered, standing up on her tiptoes and kissing his neck.

Swallowing hard, he slowly moved his hands down to rest on her bare hips. Then he opened his eyes and met her heated gaze. He knew she wanted him and the feeling was certainly mutual.

He pushed away his doubts and fears. Chloe trusted him. Now he was just going to have to learn to trust himself.

* * *

Making love to Chloe Sullivan was nothing like making love to Lana Lang. Lana was tentative, hesitant. Chloe, on the other hand, was passionate and intense. He was surprised at just how much so she was. Lying on his back, he let her take the lead, moving on him and causing him to groan and approach the edge of climax much faster than he ever had before. Not that he had a lot of experience.

She didn’t close her eyes once, keeping her gaze locked on his, her hands gripping his, her fingers curled around his own. God, she was beautiful. How had he not noticed that before? He must have been blind.

“Chloe,” he whispered urgently.

A devious smiled touched her lips and she increased the pace, sending both of them burning over the edge within seconds.

Afterward she laid down, resting her head on his chest and he stroked her bare back, dazed. “Wow.”

She smiled and placed a soft kiss against his collarbone. “No more moping over Lana,” she said in a no nonsense tone.

“Lana who?” he joked weakly.

Chloe grinned and within moments they were both asleep.

* * *

“So, how’d it go?” Lois questioned.

Chloe glanced over her shoulder to where Clark lay asleep in her bed, tangled amongst the sheets. “Mission accomplished.”

“So you got his mind off Lana?”

“In a manner of speaking,” she said with a smirk.

There was a pause on the other end of the line. “Meaning…”

“Let’s just say that Clark read the signs right.”


End file.
